Past and Present
by JTTFanForever
Summary: What happens when Logan's twin sister Bria comes to the Palm Woods? It's been thirteen years since they last seen each other. But the worst is that Kendall ends up falling for her. It's then Logan who ends up comforting Jo and things get crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Past and Present**

_What happens when Logan's twin sister Bria comes to the Palm Woods? It's been thirteen years since they last seen each other so they don't know what the other is like. But the worst is that Kendall ends up falling for her. It's then Logan who ends up comforting Jo and things get crazy._

_The song in here is my own song called __**Disrespected**__ that I wrote all by myself I hope you enjoy it. Bria kind of reflects upon me a little bit but other than that I made her up._

**Chapter 1** Arrival

Bria has been living in Eagan (Twin Cities) Minnesota for the last like twelve years ever since things went downhill for her. She ended up running away from home because she didn't like how things were for her when she was left alone in the dark to the side totally invisible. When she ran away a nice family took her in as their adopted daughter because they couldn't have kids at all. Her real name is Brianne but she likes to be called Bria.

She was then Bria Wilson since she was adopted. Her name was Bria Mitchell before but things changed for the better for her. The family that took her in were actually not just nice but had a nice place to live.

She ended up going to Northview Elementary then went to Dakota Hills Middle School. She was now in Eagan High School as a normal teenager with great friends, good grades and with extracurricular activities. She has been in the school plays since sixth grade.

It was when she was rehearsing for one of the high school plays when someone had discovered her. They were wondering if she would want to go out to California to become an actress. It was then that she didn't know what to do because she would leave her friends and the play without a part. But she always wanted to become famous.

She told her adoptive parents about it and they pursued her to go after her dreams so she accepted it. She couldn't believe that she was going to become an actress.

Bria was now on the plane to Los Angeles listening to her music and with a notebook in front of her. She was writing a song, she has been doing it since she was like six years old. She smiled to herself knowing that things were going to be great for her. It was then announced that they were to put any devices away and put the table thing up they were going to be landing in like five minutes.

At the Palm Woods the guys of Big Time Rush were outside by the pool their usual hang out spot. They were enjoying a sunny afternoon and of relaxing. It has been great for them since they started to group a year ago. They were now seventeen years old.

"Can life get any better?" wondered Carlos

"The question is can life get any worse?" corrected Logan

Carlos, James and Kendall rolled their eyes at their best friend Logan who was always correcting them or the smart ass of the group.

"You're stay here will be great . . ." said Mr. Bitters in the lobby to a young girl who was standing with two large suitcases, a guitar case, a backpack and a purse. Mr. Bitters came out of the desk showing her around going to the pool area. "This is the pool where a lot of the young new stars stay." he then grabbed something and gave it to her "You're key to your room."

"Thank you." smiled Bria

"Hope things will be better for you since your runaway thirteen years ago and the Wilson's took you in." told Mr. Bitters

"The Wilson's are very nice people it's just that was an accident I didn't feel very good when everything happened to me." said Bria

"All right then." nodded Mr. Bitters leaving

Bria smiled she knew her stay here was going to be perfect and nothing was going to ruin it at all. Her eyes then stopped on something not believing it at all. She took her things and she went over putting her things down then she crossed her arms.

"Something's blocking my view." said Logan

Logan looked over and saw a face. He took his sunglasses off and looked at what was right in front of him. He was in complete shock of not believing it at all to who was in front of him at the moment.

"What's going on Logan?" asked James

"Nothing." muttered Logan

Bria then went inside the hotel and she went to her room putting her things down. She looked around thinking that it's a nice place to live in. She then decided to go over and put on Bermuda shorts, a blue swimsuit with a silver tank top over it. She grabbed a towel, her guitar and a notebook and pencil.

She then went to the pool going to a long chair putting her things down then grabbing putting her notebook out. She started writing in it not knowing what to put down.

"Hmm . . . knowing it didn't go as planned while I grew on up." muttered Bria liking what she just said then wrote it down on the paper "That's good."

Bria smiled then kept on writing her lyrics in the notebook. She sat there with the guitar also. Finally she got part of the song done. She strummed her guitar and launched into the harmony, music and lyrics of the song.

"_Being out in the dark I'm crying_

_I keep on trying and trying_

_I've been so disrespected_

_Knowing that it could go all wrong for_

_Almost everything getting picked on up_

_All my life I've been disrespected so much_

_Knowing it didn't go as planned while I grew on up_

_Never been so scared at all through my life_

_I then close my own eyes."_

Bria then stopped her song the lyrics, the strumming and the harmony's looking down wondering what else should go with it. What might make the song even better than it is.

All of a sudden she heard clapping all around her. She looked up seeing people clapping at her own original song that she is writing. She smiled not believing the feedback that she is getting. People really seemed to like it and that it comes from her heart.

Bria looked off to the side where Carlos, James and Kendall were clapping also but there was Logan who was sitting there. He wasn't clapping at all instead he had a stern unbelievable face. He was in utter shock of her being there. Bria sighed, slumping back on the long chair.

Bria was glad to be out in Hollywood to chase her dream of being an actress but there was one thing that has ruined it and she can't believe it at all. Bria has been glad her stay so far isn't too horrible.

Just then Carlos, James and Kendall came over to her chair that she was sitting at. They stopped right by it not knowing what to say to the new girl at the Palm Woods. The three all thought that she was very attractive. James wanted to go first but the others were trying to get to her before him.

"Um . . . hi my name is Kendall welcome to the Palm Woods." said Kendall

"I'm James." replied James

"And I'm Carlos." chimed in Carlos

Bria nodded at them wondering what they were doing over by her and the real reason to why they were over there. She continued to sit there with her guitar hoping they would just cut to the chase.

"Is there anything you want?" asked James

"Yeah for you to get out of my way I'm not someone to be fought over." told Bria

The three guys all left leaving Bria alone at her long chair with her guitar and her lyrics notebook. She was wondering when someone will stop trying to get to her because she's attractive, sexy or hot to what the guys say about her. She absolutely hates it.

She looked down letting her straight very dark brown hair touching the paper. Her hair goes right to the curve of her body and she always let it grow to get it long. She always wondered something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Past and Present**

_Sorry it took me a while to update I've had a few things that made it take a while for this story to get up. I know it's been about over a month but I have my reasons for it. So this story bases upon Logan and his sister Bria. We left off in the last chapter the first chapter of the story. This story is a bit different and kooky than others written. Okay let's get on with it._

**Chapter 2 **Hear my Scream

Logan was at the pool where he saw Bria writing on a chair with a guitar out and he didn't know what to do. He has seen her again after so long after not knowing what had happened to her. He has been keeping her a secret from his friends for a long time not telling them about her or about what happened. He looked down and then he sighed.

Logan went over to the chair where he saw Bria sit. He went over and he sat down on the chair. She straightened up looking at Logan with her long brown hair turning to the side.

"What do you want Logan?" asked Bria

"Look Bria please listen to me." said Logan

"Why should I listen to you?" snapped Bria

"Because Bria what happened to you is that you let fear consume you and you never got over it." replied Logan

"No I'm sorry I can't forget what happened to me." whimpered Bria

"Brianne Rose Mitchell this isn't like you." said Logan

Bria looked up at Logan and he just sat there uncomfortable looking at his twin sister after so long. He never expected to see her again after she ran away from home. Logan knew her pretty well even after the long period of time.

"It's just I'm sorry I should have never ran away. I may have had a great life but it would have been better if I was with my real family." muttered Bria with tears leaking out

"Look Bria you can't change past it's now the future and you can change it." told Logan

"How? I practically ruined my life by running away. I hate what I did it should have never happened. I'm so ungrateful, confused, befuddled, crazy, a big ass, a demon, a witch and stupid." replied Bria leaking tears

"Don't forget moron or bitch." continued Logan smiling

Bria playfully hit him in the shoulder and had started crying and she leaned into her brother Logan who sat there with his arms around her. Bria was crying not believing what he just said about her, she never expected that. She was in pain from the past so she couldn't help but cry.

Camille came into the pool area hoping to see her Logan but when she got in she saw him with another girl at the moment. It was the new girl and Camille couldn't believe it at all. She stomped away going back into the Palm Woods lobby and going somewhere.

Logan and Bria were still hugging but then Bria pulled on away and she looked down at the long chair that she is on. Bria did not know what to do now since things weren't so good at the moment. She wished things had never turned out this way. She just wants to know how things are going to turn out if nothing had happened.

"Bria you can't change the past but you can change the future." told Logan looking at his twin sister

"But how I'm just a plain old bitch." shrugged Bria

Logan looked down for a moment wondering what is up with his twin sister how she became so messed up. Bria has changed so much how she became so dramatic, crazy and so clean all at the same time. Bria also is tending to overreact quite a bit. She has changed so much in a long period of time. She was looking down clutching herself not being able to let go of the past. She knew it was the past it's just it's hard for her to know what pulled her away and wished things had not been the same. She just wished that her whole life would be back so she could be with her real parents and not her foster/adoptive parents. Things just haven't been the same at all and she knows it.

"Look Bria you're not a bitch you're my twin sister who just needs some calming issues and a paper plane." replied Logan

"Uhh." grunted Bria

"Kidding about the last part." responded Logan

Bria hit Logan in the shoulder in disbelief shaking her head and looking down. She couldn't believe how Logan is just joking around with her all this time and she hates it when he does it. Bria looked off to the side wondering what has been happening. Things have been too different. Logan set his hand on Bria's shoulder.

"Would it kill you not to care for me so damn much." said Bria getting her shoulder back

Bria then went up grabbing her guitar, notebook and her things then she stomped into the Palm Woods going to the room that she's staying in. She entered the elevator then pushed a button going up. She was starting to plea for help hoping that someone can hear her. She just stood in the elevator looking ahead of her. She then stepped forward.

"Everything will be alright Bria, everything will be alright." muttered Bria to herself

The elevator stopped and Bria saw the doors open and then she stepped on out. She was going to the room or the place that she's staying at.

**Logan sat on the long bench **thinking about what had just happened. He never expected that to happen with Bria, she has changed more than he has thought over the years. He sat there looking ahead of him into the bushes wondering if this was normal for him but he knows that Carlos, James and Kendall keep him away from a normal life.

He stood up but nothing ever seemed normal for him whenever he was around his twin sister Bria. He never expected her to come to California so she could become an actress. This was all so surprising as he just continued to sit there on the chair.

Carlos, James and Kendall just came into the pool area and they saw Logan sitting there at a chair all alone. The three of them wondered what was going on with him he seemed different to the three of them. They weren't worried they just saw the sudden change in him.

Logan was looking down thinking himself not knowing what he should do now that Bria got up and left. Things have been strange and getting right inside him at the moment. He has been feeling different but he doesn't know why he feels different maybe he was starting to feel how Bria was feeling at the moment Logan was thinking they were going through something strange and different.

Logan was still looking down thinking how Bria was even here after the whole incident between the two of them and then with their parents. It was interesting now that he looked back at it. He was wondering what was really going on a few times when he and Bria were fighting or just battling it off with each other.

Logan wasn't sure what to do things were getting crazy and hectic now with Bria back. Logan doesn't understand his life sometimes how it's like hell. He never expected his life to be hell but it is.

Logan just continued to do nothing sitting down not talking and staying still not sure what to even do. Somehow he didn't know how he felt a burn on his shoulder and he felt like he was going to scream but he didn't. He felt the burn for about a minute until it went away. He didn't know how it even happened but it happened.

All of a sudden he had a head rush his vision ended up blurred and he sat there on the chair with his back straight, his eyes closed and then he fell back in the chair like something rushed him to go somewhere. He felt like he was leaving the chair and the pool area.

**Bria was walking and she stopped **she got the room key and then she went in the room. She entered it with everything she has and then she set it all down on a counter on the side. She looked around the place wondering why she came out to California in the first place. She had met her brother Logan again after so long and she was a bit pissed.

She went into a bedroom then five minutes later she came out wearing a long white flowing skirt that sparkles in the light, a purple tank top shirt with flowers as the straps. The shirt also has a purple made flower on the right side of the shirt. Her hair was also straight with a sparkly barrette in it.

She looked around the place wondering what has been happening to her lately. She has never been like this in her life it was so weird how it even happened. She's been feeling somewhat weird this whole day.

She went over to a window and looked out it and saw the Logan was sleeping on the chair. It's what it seemed to look like but that's what was weird to her.

She then turned back on around the place wondering why she was even in there. She knew there was a reason but she couldn't think of it at the moment why she came back to the room. She knows the farther away she's from Logan the better.

Bria kept on pacing in the apartment/hotel room place not knowing what to do at the moment. She always knows what to do but she is bored crying sake.

"This is crazy I'm nearly crying I am bellowing I can't turn back time I'm shaking almost everywhere I'm never going to get there. Oh damn." said Bria

All of a sudden a cool rush had gone right through her she was standing there in the living area floor. She then stood there and then fell to the floor lying there on the ground unconscious at the moment. One arm of hers was off on the side and the other was set against her stomach.

It was weird how some sort of surgical purge has went right through her and she was now lying on the ground. She just stayed there unaware of what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Past and Present**

_Song is __**Everything Will be Alright **__it's a song that I wrote myself. Hope this chapter will be fine. I'm sorry about the last chapter for taking so long. I know this one took a long time also there's so much going on. There's homework, projects, tests, having a social life and I'm looking for the medallion that my school hides every year so I've been really busy. Sorry about the long wait on this chapter. I never thought it would take this long because of everything that has been going on with me. _

**Chapter 3 **Where am I? Help me!

Bria got up from when she fell down looking around her wondering what had just happened to her. It was seriously crazy what had just happened she didn't expect it at all. She was still wearing a different outfit and the place looked different. She was wondering where she even was and got up from the floor.

She started walking down the place going through the door getting into a hallway she noticed that she was now in a house trapped in bars. She couldn't believe it at all. She just stood there not knowing what she should even do. She turned around a bit afraid of what was going on with her.

"Logan! Logan! Somebody PLEASE HELP ME!" screamed Bria getting really terrified at the moment looking all around "Somebody!"

Bria looked down at herself and saw that she changed clothes from what she was wearing earlier. She was wearing the white skirt and the purple shirt but now she is wearing tight jeans on the top but loose on the bottom. Her shirt was white with pink flowers and a pink sweater shirt/coat on over it. She was wondering how she changed her outfit in such a quick amount of time.

Bria saw that there were no windows or doors to get out of the place wondering how she even got there. She looked at the house she was in wondering where the place is. It almost seemed like another dimension somehow.

Bria turned to the side seeing a set of stairs that go up and that go down so she decided to go up. She went up the stairs one at a time since each one was kind of steep and a big step to take for one foot. She then took another step then brought the other foot up. Finally she got up to the next top floor.

Bria looked all around the place herself she saw many halls wondering where to go. She then turned around to go back down the stairs but saw that they somehow vanished. She went all around in a circle not believing what just ended up happening to her.

So Bria ended up going down a hall then she turned and she kept on turning finding herself back at the same spot. She was wondering what was going on like it seemed some kind of trick the place was doing to her. Her brain was really racked up and crazy at the moment. Bria then decided to run all around the place to try to find a way out. She just kept on running going back to the same spot.

_**A chance worth taken one that keeps breaking**_

_**Running everywhere I can't find my way out**_

_**Never thought this would happen to me**_

_**I always thought and went the Pacific Sea**_

_**Chance are where you came from is right here **_

_**So I wonder is it even a blunder**_

_**I wonder if everything will be alright**_

_**Alright for me**_

_**Never thought I would be here running**_

_**Coming and going far**_

_**You even wonder who you are**_

_**Once a chance came you went under**_

_**To go and take cover**_

_**It was a time for when this all came**_

_**Everything will be alright (Alright)**_

_**Alright for me so come on and let me be**_

_**Everything will be alright I'm just going after what came after me**_

_**Everything is gone**_

_**I'm still here listening to these words**_

_**Ones that keeps me on the verge**_

_**With Danger in every corner**_

Bria stopped finally at the spot. She was running for like five minutes but got nowhere at all. It was too weird. It was like someone brought her here for a reason or something but she wasn't sure. Bria just stood there looking at the area she was in.

"Come on why can't, I get out of here." muttered Bria looking down "What is this place anyway? A maze, a trick or an illusion it could even be a trap of some sort but what. This is too weird. Why does this happen to me?"

Bria really could not believe what was going on with her at the moment it was some weird trick someone was pulling on her. It was also a really good one but she wants to know who is behind it.

"Okay if it's none of those then what is it exactly?" said Bria to herself

She still stood there unable to answer her question but she knows that she needs to find answers somehow. It has to be here or somewhere. If she could answers or some sort of clue or even a sign then maybe she can get out of the place.

"Alright breathe just breathe." whispered Bria she stood there looking out down the hall


	4. Chapter 4

**Past and Present**

_The second to last chapter in past and present I'm sorry it's a very short story but I'm very busy lately and I want to finish this story as much as I can. So here it goes the second chapter. _

**Chapter 4 **In a Rut

Logan; was in the place itself looking all around getting a bit worried not knowing why at all but he is. He was a bit uneasy about it. He knows that there was something wrong with the place. That there was something going on but wasn't sure exactly.

Bria ended up going up the stairs, Logan ended up going down the stairs and then there was someone that stayed on the level. The two had to find a way out to look for a place to even get out of but even if there was anything around them.

Bria was looking all around the place wondering why it was off the map or something. Yeah it may be invisible but why was it invisible anyway. It was a bit crazy. Bria was walking through the halls opening doors to the rooms to see if she could find anything in any of the rooms. She was clutching onto her hand. She was going to have it ready just in case she never knows when she needs to use her fist for a fight.

Logan was in the basement going all around the place looking everywhere he could not find anything, anywhere at the moment. He found another set of stairs and he went over to them. He ended up going down them going into a cellar wondering how the place even has one. This place is creepy, weird and has so many rooms and loop holes.

Logan couldn't believe what the place is like he has had to avoid obstacles everywhere. In the cellar was interesting he wasn't sure how to even get out of the place now. Logan saw something going over and then he opened something up and went over seeing a trap door then looked up seeing a swinging blade come over to him. He has no choice but to jump so he jumped. He looked all around the place wondering what happened.

"Where am I?" said Logan nervous

* * *

**Bria was on the stairs** still to get to the upstairs it's a lot of stairs to the landing where she's supposed to go. Finally she got to the door and opened it up also left it opened. But somehow it ended up closing.

She continued to look around but found nothing else so she went over to the staircase. She ran down the stairs and to the basement. She saw that there was a big common area there. She still continued to look all around.

Bria put both her hands up and put them to her hair and behind both of her ears. Her hair was flailing all around as she continued to look around even more of the work place. She then went down a hall to open up a door. She saw another staircase there.

Bria looked behind her to close the door. She went over to the stairs to go down them. They were really long and steep going all the way down far into the ground. She got to the bottom where she found some sort of cellar. She walked down getting butterfly's in her stomach feeling really jittery at the moment.

Bria kept creeping down without making any sound. Bria bit her lip as she kept on going. Bria finally made it to the end of the hall then opened a door up. She looked inside to find nothing. She then entered it and looked around. It looked like some sort of laboratory.

Bria saw all sorts of stuff vials, compasses, tubes, colored liquids and also chamber beds. She was wondering what they were doing there in the room.

All of a sudden a hand came out and Bria turned around to find a man standing there. She gasped and he took her. But Bria started to refuse.

She then went out and did a fighting stance. The man went in and started to attack Bria. She started to fight him in hand to hand combat. He finally grabbed her wrist and made it like a crowbar. He then took Bria and brought her over to one of the chamber beds.

Bria was trying to fight him in his arms trying to break free but she couldn't at all. He then threw her in the chamber bed making her lie there. She was there gasping for breath. Her heart started to slow down; her blood started rushing through her veins and also felt herself going ice cold. She needs help.

She kept fighting to get out but she was slowing down everything was slowing down to shut off. She couldn't fight it anymore. Bria closed her eyes leaving them to sparkle while her whole body was turning like rock but felt like ice. Her hair was everywhere on the pillow, over her ears, in her eyes and on her bare mineral lips. Everything was freezing up at the moment.

Bria felt everything in there go cold when her eyes just closed. She felt her whole body sparkle and shine. It was a feeling she had never felt in her entire life. She continued to lie there in the chamber bed. Everything was just fading away.

* * *

**Logan was in the basement** of the building he was in. He has already been in like twenty rooms in all with over thirty more rooms to go. He sighed and went in the next room. He took a look at it wondering what was going on there. He could not find Bria or anybody.

He looked down and started thinking about her. He knew that she doesn't have a whole lot of time left until she could possibly die and stay there forever. He doesn't want it to come to that. He just kept worrying about her more and more.

Logan went out of the room and opened the other one across from it and looked inside to find nothing. It was getting crazy and crazy every second he kept going into more rooms knowing that Bria was getting an inch and second closer to death. Logan put his head in his hands for a moment.

"Ugh." groaned Logan he couldn't take this at all

* * *

**Bria was still on the** chamber bed pleading in her mind to not get out and stay there. She doesn't want anything to happen at all. She kept hoping for the best to come. She really wants to get out of there and kick that person but who dragged her in the chamber bed.

She was really thinking about kicking the person and some interesting thoughts about it. She just couldn't believe what had happened to her over an hour ago. She knew that she has been away in there for like an hour and fifteen minutes at least. She doesn't even know what the chamber bed was going to do to her.

She just was hoping for the best. She just wants someone to come and get her out of there. She felt like she was in agony for some odd reason.

Bria felt herself getting colder every second for some reason but she didn't know why. She was also starting to feel like a rock. She was hoping that it was normal when she's in there. She just doesn't know a whole lot about the place or what she's in.

_You'll be fine_ said Bria in her head

For some reason she couldn't speak at all. Her lips were pursed together like she is immobilized or even petrified. She was starting to feel like how others feel. She just was hoping that she won't be like this forever.

* * *

**Logan smiled then he** went around them to get past. He continued to go down all the way to the very end of the place. He got there he opened the door on the left.

Once he opened the room he looked all around but he didn't see Bria or anyone there at all. He saw things scattered all around messed up but he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't even know where anyone was. He then saw a staircase in the very back of the room.

Logan closed the door behind him so no one was going to see where he even is going.

Logan went over to the stairs to go down them. He was pacing while he was going down the steps. He kept on going down as fast as he could. He finally got down to the bottom.

He saw it looked like a cellar type thing crossed with a factory. He started walking all around looking to see if he could find anyone let alone his sister Bria. He all of a sudden heard something. Logan turned around but saw nothing there. He looked up then continued to walk through it. Going around the cellar type area was kind of interesting. He started to feel like he is in a horror movie or something like that. He kept looking all around hoping to find something. He was starting to get out of luck for some reason because he couldn't find Bria at all.

"Bria!" boomed TJ walking around "Bria!"

He still couldn't believe it that Bria wasn't responding at all. Let alone be taken away so he has to find her. Logan kept searching the area trying to find something or some sort of clue that could help him find Bria. He then started to move all around trying to find the room.

* * *

**Logan was still walking down** in the very basement cellar looking all around to find the room that Bria is in. He kept going all around in the area going in circles but couldn't find anything at all.

Logan finally gave in and flung his hands to the side knowing that Bria was really close to dying now. He couldn't let her but she was really close if she's in a chamber bed. Logan sat down on the floor putting his head on a bar coming from the ceiling. He groaned not believing this at all.

Logan then saw something that caught his eye. He got up; it looked like a door that he didn't see at all because it blended in with that wall to well. He then started to run to get to the door. He went to it and opened it up.

He then went inside it. He then started walking around in it to see what was there.

He then turned to the chamber beds and in one he saw a person laying there. He took a closer look.

"Bria."Logan nearly shouted

He went over to the chamber bed to look inside it. He saw Bria lying there with her eyes closed and her breathing slowing down.

"No . . ." whispered Logan looking at her, he could not believe it at all. "Bria."

Logan didn't know how to stop it. He looked around and saw a machine operating the chamber bed. He went over to look at it. He took a look to see if there was a button. He then saw a booklet.

He grabbed the booklet opened it up to look through it. He scanned through until he reached a certain page he was supposed to reach to. He read the passage following what it was saying. He then turned two dials, pushed something and then pulled something out.

The machine stopped and so did the chamber bed. Logan went over to it and looked inside. He saw that Bria's breathing was getting back to normal. Her eyes were still closed.

He opened the door thing and took a better look. Bria wasn't coming around for some reason. Logan put his hand out touching her hand it felt fine everything seemed fine. She should've been turned around by now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Past and Present**

_This is the last chapter of the story Past and Present I hope that you enjoy it even though this story is very short. I am doing a new story at the moment in the Big Time Rush section that is now up. I am also doing another story in another section so I really need to get this one done so I don't have to deal with so many stories at once. Hope you enjoy this last chapter. _

**Chapter 5 The Last Chapter **Any Happy Endings

_There's no more second chances _

Logan stood there as he looked at his sister Bria on the chamber bed not knowing what to do at all. She stayed there immobilized at the spot almost like ice frozen at the state. Logan stood there really worried about his sisters fate now with her still there with nothing happening.

He stood there looking at her body when all of a sudden he heard a beep so he looked to the side. He saw a monitor to the side which was showing her fate with a red line increasing as he stood there. Finally it stopped increasing and made hills. He gasped as he saw Bria starting to thaw out.

Bria's fingers started moving and then she gripped the bed. Her body was unfrozen and it was now going to her head as it was thawing. Her eyes then started to flicker on open. She looked up to the ceiling wondering where she even was at the moment. Then she remembered that she fought a man and he ended up putting her there.

She knows that her life was really on the line there. She looked up and then to the side seeing her brother Logan standing right by her side. She got up very quickly but her head started on spinning and she was feeling a bit nauseas. She looked down to the ground at the moment and then looked at her twin brother.

"Logan." muttered Bria

Logan sighed going over to his sister putting his arms around her knowing that she was okay. They couldn't believe how things were now between them because when she first came they really didn't like it. It was honestly crazy seeing each other again at first. But Logan knows that Bria can redeem herself now and forget about the past.

"You're fine. You had me worried Bria." said Logan looking at his twin sister "Don't ever make me worried again."

"I won't." replied Bria sitting there

"Wow." muttered Logan

They stayed there as they felt their brain feel rushed with them still there and Logan trying to keep balance. Their head rushed and they nearly passed out at the spot in the room.

Bria got up and she found herself still on the ground in the Palm Woods apartment/hotel room. She was wondering what even happened if that was all a dream or if she got pulled in somewhere. It felt like it was a test. Like for how she came back from.

She leaned up from the room seeing the long white skirt on her and the purple shirt also on. She smiled looking down then got up from off the floor. She went to the elevator and down to the pool.

She stood by the door seeing Logan get up from the chair. Just then as she stood there Kendall came over to her side. He set his hand on her shoulder as she stood there.

"Hey." said Kendall

"Hi." replied Bria

"Do you remember me? I'm Kendall." said Kendall

"I remember you." said Bria

"You know Logan?" said Kendall

"He's my twin brother." responded Bria

Kendall smiled looking at her. For some reason he thinks he remembers her from many years ago but he wasn't sure why. He then ended up hugging Bria as she stood there knowing that she was worried about Logan because he was almost passed out but not entirely.

Logan then ended up getting up from where he was seeing that he was on the long chair. He just stayed there for a moment. He then looked to the side seeing his sister Bria and his best friend Kendall hugging each other really engulfed in the hug. He knew the picture wasn't good at all.

"Hey Logan." said Jo

"Jo." replied Logan

Logan sat there not knowing what to do. He wasn't sure what he should say at the moment or the actions to choose. It was what he knew he wasn't sure what to say to Jo. She was going to find out.

Jo looked up and was about to go over to the doors to the Palm Woods that conjoined the pool. She saw Kendall and she saw Bria also there standing there hugging. She went down to the ground very slowly with her knees. Jo could not believe what she saw.

Jo then got up a little bit going to Logan's side. She sat there not believing what she even saw. Her boyfriend Kendall was hugging the new girl Bria. She knows of the many bumps in the road that they have had together. Jo was in total shock at everything she was seeing.

Logan then put his arm around Jo as she sat there. Jo put her head to his chest in distraught. She knew that she and Kendall weren't going to last forever. She kept feeling Logan's hand rubbing her back as she stayed there.

Jo looked up at Logan seeing that he was comforting her in a way she never thought possible. He was rubbing her back, merely humming, holding her close and slowly wisping her hair. Jo couldn't believe that she found comfort right in Logan's arms. She sighed inhaling his scent of his freshly cleaned shirt knowing that she has a whole new relationship to start with, with someone.


End file.
